La Chica del Capitolio
by Sophie Lunna
Summary: Jeanne es una chica del Capitolio que siempre tuvo popularidad, fama y fortuna a su lado, pero todo lo que ella creía cambiara, en los Octogésimos (80º) Juegos del Hambre, cuando conozca a William: un chico del Uno amorosa, pero con el comportamiento de un idiota...


**No es necesario leer el cap. 1 pero esta bueno por si queres entender más.  
-**

- ¡Vamos Jeanne! - dijo mi madre. - ¡Despiértate!  
Con el sentimiento de haber estado hibernando, ella se acaricio por dentro del pelo un poco y tomo el despertador. Alumbrado por una luz verde se veía en bien grande los números que indicaban que eran las cinco de la mañana.

"¡Ni loca!" fue lo único que pensó antes de dejar el despertador en su lugar y hecharse a dormir ese "poquito más", que duró hasta las seis y media. A la joven nunca le había gustado levantarse tan temprano como las demás mujeres del Capitolio, además solo lo hacían para maquillarse y vestirse.

- ¡JEANNE! ¡YA, ARRIBA!

Al escuchar el grito que provenía del otro lado de la puerta se despertó. El reloj marcaba las 6:28 A.M. por lo tanto largo un largo bostezó y comenzó a apurarse. Desde que era pequeña, estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo mismo cada mañana: bostezar, levantarse y mirarse al espejo.

Se observó así misma. Tenía una nariz algo recta para su gusto, pero lo compensaba con su bien formada boca y sus grandes ojos. Apenas peinándose el pelo rojo y natural para que quede ondulado como a ella le gustaba, luego se paso por la cara su base y un poco de rubor, los labios de un rosa claro, mascara por las pestañas y se coloreo los parpados dándoles un tono más oscuro amorronado pero muy brilloso, para que sean más sensuales y destaquen sus ojos esmeraldas. Su típico maquillaje.

Se miro el cuerpo y pensó por unos segundos. Fue a su armario y prendió la luz. Amaba ese espacio; era una pequeña habitación completa para ella, con muebles negros con montones de espacios para poner ropa, zapatos, accesorios y más.

- Siri, ¿que opinas de blanco con amarillo? - dijo a los bufos esperando que su maquina le respondiera.

Siri era su (como ella le decia) "voz amiga". Estaba instalada por toda la casa y en su celular, podía consultarle lo que quiera y ella respondería o diría que no tiene idea lo que se este refiriendo.

- Buena elección... pero yo recomendaría mezclarlo con beige. ¿Me permite elegir su vestuario?

- Todo tuyo, Siri. - dijo y se sentó en la banqueta, a esperar algo nerviosa a su "amiga".

Luego de unos segundos, los cajones de los muebles comenzaron a abrirse y unas maquinas como brazos que salieron del techo tomaba lo que se le había indicado y lo ponía al lado suyo.

Un pantalón blanco, combinado con una remera larga con tachas en los hombros y escote en V, un detallado piloto beige debido al tiempo, su típica bufanda y gorro con pompón de lana y por último unas botas con taco marrones.

- Gracias. ¡Muy lindo! - le dijo y se vistió. - Adiós, llego tarde a la escuela.

Jeanne tomo su típico bolso multicolor y salio de su habitación. Afuera de ella, se encontraba la puerta que conducía al dormitorio de su madre en el estrecho pasillo que para un lado iba a un ventanal y para el otro daba al living iluminado por unas pocas ventanas del pequeño apartamento que compartía con su madre, compuesto por una mesa para ocho, y al costado derecho unos sillones blancos y una estantería que daba lugar en el centro a una la televisión, entre otras cosas. Bien modernos muebles adornando el lugar con blanco, negro y algunos otro colores. En la pared de la puerta principal también se encontraba la cocina, y en la izquierda se encontraba la puerta del baño.

Se dirigió a la mesa y tomo una manzana. Su madre que andaba pendiente de su celular, se dio vuelta y la regaño.

- ¡Si vas a comer, deberías hacerlo correctamente!

- Lo lamento mamá. - dijo rápidamente evitándola. - Llego tarde a la escuela.

Milan Nois Fabbot era su madre. Tenía la piel tenida de verde manzana y la peluca violeta que tenía puesta ocultaba su hermoso pelo. Ese día vestía un traje mandarina y rosa. A ella le dio asco ver como la cantidad de maquillaje que se ponía la hacía ver más vieja.

Su madre bufó del enojo, pero ignoro el tema y recordó lo que tenía que decirle.

- Toma esto. Preséntalo en la escuela. - dijo entregándole el sobre. - Mañana nos vamos al Distrito Uno.

- ¿¡Quée?! - refunfuñó. - Pero... tengo cosas que hacer...

- Es mi trabajo querida y tengo que cumplirlo.

La joven no dijo nada, agarro el sobre con rabia y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Su madre fue la escolta y recolectora de tributos en distintos distritos, pero durante mucho tiempo fue enviada a los peores lugares, y era la razón por la cual Jeanne odiaba ir con ella a sus viajes. Hacía dos años la habían ascendido al Uno, pero el dinero que ganaba seguía siendo poco, debido a que vivir en el Capitolio esta destinado para uno, pero no significa que no tenga un costo alto.

Otra opción podría haberse ido a vivir con su hermano Fred, pero no estaba en la ciudad por ahora.

Para cuando llego a la escuela ya era tarde. Ella se quejo por ser las 7:31 A.M., pero llegar tarde era casi un delito para la gente así que por su "agresión" fue enviada a Detención.  
Completamente inquieta puso el bolso en el escritorio conjunto, y se sentó. Luego apoyo cabeza, queriéndose volver a dormir.

Odiaba ir allí. Si la mayoría de la gente que llegaba tarde iba a detención, era simple saber que tipos de personas del Instituto entero habría ahí y cuando entro por la puerta que llevaba a esa aula lo comprobó.

Ese lugar estaba entero de personas simplemente desagradables: bravucones, locos que admitían que estaban comprando ropa, egocéntricos que después de media hora seguían advirtiéndole al profesor que sus padres se enterarían de lo que les han hecho y ella... o eso creyó, hasta que por la puerta entró la peor de todas esas personas.

-¡Princesa! - dijo él simulando alegría al verla - Te dije mil veces que detesto que no contestes mis llamadas - agregó cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas controlador, cargado de enojo y fastidio.

Delante de ella se encontraba Tye Jades Demont. Ya había caído bajo el efecto de su pelo rubio ceniza y sus ojos azules que hoy combinaba con un traje azul y una camisa bien desordenada que le hacía lucir esplendido, ...pero no volvería a pasar, no después de que él halla pensado que Jeanne no tendría problema en pasar por alto las relaciones que tenía con otras chicas.

-Ya no somos novios Tye, no me dirás que es lo que tengo que hacer - contesto dura.

Él la tomo del abrazo, apretándolo con fuerza. Sintió un poco de dolor.

-Escúchame, ya te dije que lo que paso con Sarah fue un malentendido. - dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Oh, y déjame adivinar! Lo que paso con Kate, Mary, Ashley y Stephanie también fueron malentendidos ¿No?- contesto con sarcasmo.

Tye había sido su novio durante un año. Le había sido infiel en varias oportunidades; sin embargo, al estar tan enamorada, siempre lo perdonaba. Lo encontré besándose con Sarah "Engreida" Shepard en el auditorio del Instituto. Según Tye, fue un "malentendido"

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Tu eres mía, y solo mía. Y seguirás siendo mía, te guste o no. No me interesa lo que haya pasado con esa, seguirás estando conmigo - dijo él. Soltó su brazo para colocar sus manos en su trasero. Comenzó a manosearlo y primero sintió vergüenza antes de sacarle la mano rápidamente, casí gruñendole. Se sentía apenada.

Toco el timbre que marcaba el fin de hora. Tye la agarró del brazo nuevamente, esta vez con mas fuerza y ella salio a sus arrastradas primeriza. Queriendola secudir la puso con la espalda apoyada a la pared y se le intento tirar encima con su boca.

-¿Y si no quiero ser mas tu novia?- respondió la chica desafiante intentando apartarlo.

-Vas a conocer lo malo que puedo llegar a ser - dijo duro y severo, con enojo en su mirada. En ese momento la gente comenzó a salir de las aulas y él la me soltó empujándola contra los casilleros.

Sarah, la rubia alta que hoy vestía un traje animal-print pegado al cuerpo, apareció al otro lado del pasillo y le grito.

- ¿Tye vienes? - dijo fregándole a Jeanne su sonrisa mientras se hacía la dulce sosteniendo un libro.

- Mañana nos vemos y mas te vale que corrijas tu actitud. - dijo él por última vez señalándola. Se alejó de allí con su típica caminata parecida a la de un guerrero al ganar una batalla, pero se olvidaba que ganar una batalla no es ganar la guerra.

Ella jamás se dejaría vencer por él, era la razón por la cual siempre lo desafiaba. Lo único bueno de irse mañana era que no lo tendría que enfrentar.

Su espalda le dolía, el impacto de esta con los casilleros fue duro, y definitivamente dejaría un moretón visible con el cual su madre se enojaría en cuanto lo viera. No era la primera vez que la maltrataba de esta forma, ni que me faltaba el respeto. Era algo constante. Estaba harta de él, de todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido, ojala nunca me hubiera enamorado.

Pasó las horas de Historia de Panem VI: Distritos dialogando acerca de lo que acaba de pasar y más tarde ya a la hora de almorzar, se encontró en el comedor con su mejores amigos: Rhina y Alan.

Su amiga Rhina era morocha y de un contextura un poco más grande que la suya, tenia el costado izquierdo del pelo negro rapado y las puntas tenidas de rosa claro, cosa que le sentaba muy bien. Su vestimenta siempre solía ser muy expontania combinando su ropa con los colores de sus labios siempre llamativos. Y Alan, de piel trigueña, flacucho y delgado, con un pelo de rulos tenidos de azul por doquier y con los ojos siempre pintados hacía un buen constante es el grupo.

En el comedor de la escuela todas las chicas comían poco, pero en este grupo de tres amigos no había día que no se permitasen un poco más del menú.

- Me tiene harta... - dijo ella. - No entiende que ya no me importa.

- Podríamos amenazarle, así entendería... - dijo el chico a carcajadas.

- Es broma ¿no? - lo siguió la pelinegra a risas. - ¿Tu y cuántos más? Enviaría una horda de los soldados de su padre y nos aplastarían a todos.

- ¿Esta con Sarah? - dijo el joven intrigado por la extraña situación entre estos dos.

- No lo sé... - dijo Jeanne.

- Observemoslos... - menciono en voz baja la loca que tenía enfrente.

Los otros dos se dieron vuelta, y desde el otro lado de la mesa sobre los rulos de Alan observo como Sarah le jugueteaba al chico hasta que los vio.

- ¡Volteen!

Cuando se vieron los tres en la vergonzosa situación que acababa de suceder no pudíeron evitar reír como nunca hasta que sonó un megáfono.

Con cierta por que la vista de todos estaba clavada en ella, saludo a sus amigos y se fue.

Al entrar en el auto de su madre, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar.

- Jeanne: Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, ¿entendido? Y no quiero ningún tipo de queja. Tengo que reemplazar a una compañera de trabajo en el Distrito Once, ¿si? Y no pudimos encontrar ningún suplente para mi cargo, así que lo consulté y te aceptaron como aprendiz para el labor durante esta jornada...

**Holaaa! Perdon si fue mi largo, pero tenía que hacer la introducción jeje! Buenooo, comenten si les gustoo si? Por favor se los ruegoo? Ahora ella se va a ir al D1... :PPP Buenooo! esooo ejjeje bienvenidoss a mi ficc! el dibujo es de un chcia que se llama Viria, que deja que los fans pongan sus dibujos dandole el credito: en realidad serían James y Lili si se dieron cuenta, pero jje :D buenooo millones de besoss!**

**_#Lunna_**


End file.
